Akita (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the Formling, Akita. Family Kataru Kataru is Akita's older twin brother. The pair were very close, as they often played together in the village. Kataru was supportive of her, as he revealed that he wanted to spend time with her after they chose a form and assured her after Vex visited. When they both achieved their forms, the siblings were elated and acted on their promise to play before they decided to head home. After Vex and the Ice Emperor attacked, Akita warned her brother to not attack but he didn't heed her warning and was apparently frozen along with the other villagers. Having witnessed this, Akita swore revenge on Vex and his master for taking her brother from her. She was unaware her brother was not gone, but instead a prisoner by her enemy. apart.]] In "Awakenings," Akita and her brother were reunited and she was happy to see him before he happily hugged her. The siblings reconnected and Kataru comforted her on Lloyd leaving. Friends Lloyd Akita meets Lloyd after defending him from the wolves that attacked him, then saves Lloyd again from an avalanche that he created to defeat the Blizzard Samurai, she in her wolf form, decides to help him find the Titan Mech, during the search he tells her about his father and his former love interest, Harumi, and then names her as "Red." After finding out that she is a Formling, Lloyd was angry at her supposed deception after Akita said she didn't know if Lloyd could be trusted. She was also annoyed at Lloyd telling her of his life story, while he didn't know she would understand everything he said about his father and Harumi. They reconciled when Lloyd advises her not to run with her broken leg, and Akita told him why she's after the Ice Emperor and Vex. Even though they had different goals, Akita might've had empathy for Lloyd when she asks him on what he'll do after saving Zane. After the two were defeated by Boreal, the Ice Dragon flew off with Lloyd, much to her horror. on the cheek.]] In "Awakenings," they almost come into conflict when she learns the Ice Emperor is really the friend he's been searching for. Despite that, they remain protective of each other as Lloyd saved her from attacks and she voiced worry for him until she was frozen. After Zane regained his memory and liberated the realm, she and her people were freed from the ice and the threat of Vex and the Ice Emperor is done. As the Ninja returned home, Akita and Lloyd were about to part ways and the latter tries to come up with the best way to say goodbye. However, she seizes the moment to kiss him on his cheek, to say goodbye and told him to take care of himself. After he left her world, she was saddened by Lloyd's departure, before her brother comforts her in parting ways with him, but she is confident that she’ll see Lloyd again. Neutral Zane .]] Akita, at first, gained a great hatred for him when he was the Ice Emperor after he attacked her village and left her people frozen, excluding her brother, who was taken to his castle as a prize and prisoner. Akita swore revenge on him, telling Lloyd that she will accompany him but only to get justice on the Emperor. During her confrontation with him, she learned that Vex lied about the way of the Formlings to get them attacked. When she found out from Lloyd that Zane was the Ice Emperor, she didn't hesitate to try and kill him, only to be frozen. Upon regaining his memories and destroying his scepter, Zane released her and the Formlings. He and Akita may have put their differences aside. It's likely that she understood by then that Zane is not to blame since it was Vex's fault that he froze her village.https://mobile.twitter.com/bragischutjr/status/1190638946000105472 Enemies Boreal As seen in "The Last of the Formlings," the Ice dragon was responsible for freezing her village. Akita was nearly attacked by the beast but Kataru intervened the dragon, resulting in his loss. During "My Enemy, My Friend," Akita encountered the dragon again and warned Lloyd about it. She helped Lloyd fight Boreal off but the dragon defeated them and flew off with Lloyd, to Akita's horror. Vex Vex is one of her main enemies. It was shown in the flashback of "The Last of the Formlings," that she first met the Ice General when he appeared at her Choosing Ceremony. She was stunned to hear the man that she heard rumors about. Akita watched as he threatened the Formlings for their loyalty or else he'd destroy them. His visit also caused her to wonder over ending up formless like him, should she fail. Akita gained a great hatred for him after he attacked her village and left her people frozen, including her brother. Akita swore revenge on him, telling Lloyd that she will accompany him but only to get justice on Vex and the Ice Emperor. After the defeat of the Ice Emperor, Akita was present when Vex's punishment of exile is carried out. References Category:Character Relationship Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019